Wolfram's Freedom
by mypetluke
Summary: Wolfram is tired. Tired of being treated like a child, tired of the annoyed glances, tired of being Little Lord Brat. So he does the only thing he thinks he can do, he leaves. And while he's gone, he meets new and old friends, and everyone at the castle realizes how much they need Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

I closed my book with an exasperated sigh. Yuuri was out on a ride with Greta around town, one neither of them felt compelled to invite me on. I would have to talk to them about it when they got home. I stood from my chair in the library and made my way through the halls to the courtyard. Feeling unusually down, I sat cross legged in front of a patch of flowers, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I heard rustling papers and hurried footsteps before a pair of legs collided with my side and stumbled back.

"Wolfram!" I heard Gunter shout, "I must advise that you refrain from sitting where people are meant to be walking." I turned to look up at him.

"Sorry." I said, he frowned even deeper.

"Of course." He muttered sarcastically before stepping around me and whisking away. I looked after him, wondering what I'd done to make him mad this time. I didn't frown or scowl or protest or any of the other tricks I was known for using to get my way. I had just said sorry. I sighed again, standing up and making my way back inside to my barely used room.

Opening the door, I saw it was no different from when I had left it a few months ago to go sleep with Yuuri. It was almost comforting in a way. Surely Yuuri wouldn't mind if I spent a night here, Shinou knows he complains about my staying with him enough. My mind made up, I went back down the hallway to the room I shared with Yuuri. About halfway down the hall I heard laughter from Yuuri and Greta.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said as he rounded the corner.

"Papa Wolfram!" Greta yelled, releasing Yuuri's hand and running over to cling on to mine. When I didn't say anything, I saw Yuuri frown the slightest bit.

"Greta, lunch will start soon. Why don't you go find lady Celi to help you get ready?" Yuuri suggested softly, not giving in to Greta's signature puppy dog eyes. She pouted then ran off down another corridor when she saw she wouldn't get her way. When she was gone Yuuri turned to me.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned face.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "now, if you'll please excuse me, I have something to take care of." I said as gently as I could, stepping around him and stepping the rest of the way to the room. I heard him mutter under his breath as I closed the door behind me. I slid down the door until I was sitting leaning against it.

In all truth, there was something wrong. There had been something wrong for awhile. I was tired of my reputation. Tired of being called little Lord brat, or whatever else they call me when I'm not around. That wasn't me, but none of them would try and see who I really was. I was tired. And there was almost nothing I could do. Because the hardest thing for a man to escape from, is his reputation.

* * *

><p>With a bag of belongings over my shoulder, I made my way back down the hall to my room, ignoring the curious stares from the soldiers I passed. When I finally reached my room, I mushrooms the door to find it was exactly as I left it. Tidy and cost. Running my hands along the spines of the many books adorning my bookshelves I sighed deeply.<p>

My eyes caught on a small bag of belongings I had ordered been taken out of Yuuri's room about an hour ago. Even if I was his fiance, I knew when I was stepping on toes, and in this case I might as well be stomping his whole foot.

Let him have his room.

I knew when I was wanted, so if he feels that way, I'll just leave.

I was probably being rash and unreasonable, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. The dread that had been building in my chest was threatening to overwhelm me. Walking out to the stables with my pack over my shoulder, I went to prepare my horse, ignoring the baffled looks from the stable hands.

"Sir Wolfram?" One of the maids, Doria I think, asked, stepping up behind me, "dinner is being served, King Yuuri sent me to find you." She smiled like that was the most adorable and sweet thing that could have been done.

"It's fine, tell him I'm not hungry." I told her, turning to finish putting my pack on the saddle.

"But he insisted you come!" She persisted, coming around in front of me so I had to look at her. I frowned.

"Tell him it doesn't matter, I'm not his problem anymore." I told her, swinging my leg into the saddle and trotting into the courtyard with her following behind.

"Not his problem? What do you mean? Where are you going?" She asked, putting her hand on my horse's muzzle. I considered snapping at her for speaking out of line, but ended up just smiling at her. That was something the old Wolfram wouldn't have hesitated to do.

"I'm just taking a trip, I don't know when I'll be back, but tell my mother and brothers I'll be fine and not to worry."

"What about His Majesty?" A sort of melancholy look settled over my features, hidden by my smile.

"Tell him I'm sorry for stepping on his toes for so long." I smiled, guiding my horse away from her hands and preparing to leave.

"Sir Wolfram!" She yelled, "wait just a moment!" She ran inside, curious, I waited. A moment later she ran out breathless with a sack in her hands.

"What is this?" I asked, taking it when she held it up to me.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't have any food with you, so I put in some bread and cheese, I know it's not exactly what you're used to but-" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Thank you." I told her gently, giving one last small smile before turning my horse and riding out. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do when I got there, but I felt freer than I think I ever had before. But even still, I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness at leaving Yuuri and Greta, but I felt this was the only thing I could do that would finally make them see that I wasn't the spoiled child they all seemed to see when they looked at me.

Letting out a lighthearted laugh, I turned off the main road into a lesser traveled road through the woods. I urged my horse on, feeling lighter the farther I went from my old home.

* * *

><p>"He's gone!" Yuuri shouted in shock as the red haired maid stepped back from whispering to him in the dining hall. Heads of the others turned as conversation ceased.<p>

"Who's gone?" Conrad asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked the maid in disbelief.

"Yes, I found him in the stables preparing to leave, he had a pack with him. He said not to worry, and that he was sorry for stepping on your toes all these years your majesty." She said, her eyes on the floor.

"Did he say where he was going, when he'd be back?" Gwendal asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, Wolfie!" Lady Celi wailed, sobbing into her hands, causing Greta to start crying too.

"There, there mother, is that all he said?" Conrad said addressing the maid as he patted the crying woman's back.

"He said he's not your problem anymore." She said speaking to Yuuri.

"My...problem?" He asked, baffled. '_Is that what he thought I thought of him?'_ He thought, distraught. Looking around at the worried faces of the others, the truth set in, Wolfram was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, well...that's done. R&amp;R, hope you like it, have a nice day! B-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri paced around in the throne room, waiting for Conrad, Gwendal, and Murata to arrive. Murata was coming from the throne of the great one, and the others were giving the guards their orders. Things like that. He was growing impatient when they all entered through the large doors, closely followed by a frantic Gunter.

"Your Majesty! Oh, what on earth shall we do? No one has said to have seen him but that maid, and she refuses to tell us everything! What are we to do, what are we to do! Why would Wolfram leave you anyway? He must not have been right in the head! Perhaps he was actually kidnapped? Or brainwashed in someway?" Gwendal's eye began twitching as Gunter continued his ranting.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He yelled over a floundering Gunter.

"Now Gwendal, calm down. Don't take your anger out on him, and don't pretend you aren't angry, your little brother just ran away." Conrad said, patting Gwendal's arm soothingly. As all of them began talking at the same time, Yuuri began rubbing his temples, feeling the start of a headache.

"Guys, guys, guys...gu- GUYS!" He yelled, they all ceased their talking. "Thank you, you should know I can't understand you when you're all talking. Now, he probably hasn't gone far, and it doesn't matter why he left, we're going to find him."

* * *

><p>Wolfram stopped by a stream in the middle of the woods. He had been traveling this path for about 3 hours, avoiding the regular sentries that patrolled through here was sadly easy, he knew all the routes and times in which they traveled. He wondered if anyone had even noticed he was gone yet, or if that maid had said anything, although she had promised not to. He took the bag the maid had given him and glanced inside. Wrapped food that he took out and ate, discarding the paper on the ground.<p>

'I'll keep your secret.' He thought about when she had told him that. Secret? What secret? He didn't remember telling her anything secretive. Hearing a rustling in the woods behind him, he started his horse back on trail and continued onward. He travelled for about an hour more when he came across a village. The townsfolk looked to be human, but there was no record of this town on any map he had ever seen.

Growing curious, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his bright hair, he began to make his way towards the town. He slowed his horse to a walk, but eventually got off and walked next to it, figuring he stood out enough. He finally stopped when a boy about his or Yuuri's age walked up to greet him.

"Hi, haven't seen you around here before." He had dark brown hair with light blue eyes the color of cloth and smiled widely.

"Never been here before." Wolfram replied cautiously. They both looked down when a girl of about 13 (in human years) tugged on the boy's shirt. She had the same brown hair in a braid, and pale green eyes that mimicked the older boy's, so Wolfram assumed it was his sister. She stared up at him with wide eyes and partially hid behind her brother's arm.

"Sorry about that," he said, smiling sheepishly, "we don't get all that many visitors around here, so I'm afraid you'll be on the receiving end of quite a few looks and glances." He told him, "what's your name anyway?"

"Wolfram." He told them without thinking.

"That's an awful fine name, mine's Hailey. And this is Ebony." He told him, placing his hand on the girl's head. "I don't suppose you'd be having anywhere to stay?" He asked.

"No..." Wolfram admitted somewhat sadly.

"Well, if ya want, you can come hunker down at our place til you find someplace. It's a farm a little ways out of town, if your interested."

"I don't have anything to pay you with." Wolfram pointed out.

"If you really feel that way, you can help with the farm work, Dad is off in the army and Mom works up at the castle." Sang began coughing into her shoulder as Hailey rubbed her back.

"The castle?" Wolfram asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, she's a maid, her name is Doria." 'The maid that helped me? I suppose I could help them out as a thanks to her' He thought

"Sure, I would appreciate it." At that, Hailey nodded and they started walking again. Ebony began coughing once again and their progress was halted.

"Would you like to ride my horse? That way you wouldn't have to walk? It's the least I could do." He offered, holding his hand out to her and hoisting her up when she grabbed it.

"If you're sure it's no trouble." She said quietly, sneezing into her elbow.

"Not at all, you seem to have a bit of a cold anyway." Wolfram said with a smile. She grinned back at him.

"Well, come on, we've got a little ways to go if we're to get back in time for supper." At that, Wolfram's stomach growled, causing both Ebony and Hailey to burst into laughter.

"I think we're all going to be great friends." Ebony said from atop his horse, and Wolfram felt his heart swell with happiness.

'They aren't judging me or calling me names, they see me as a good person, I guess until or if I prove other wise. They aren't making assumptions because of my rank. Could they be, my first real friends?'

* * *

><p>They had been out on the road for at least two hours on a search for Wolfram, stopping and asking everyone in every town they came to if they had seen him, and coming up empty every time.<p>

"I don't see how no one in any of the surrounding towns on the main road saw him." Conrad said when they came to a fork in the road.

"Maybe he didn't take the main road?" Murata suggested in a bored tone, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"...WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?!" Was the response from his fellow search party members, in unison I might add. He just smiled.

"Alright, lets go back and look for off branching roads." Gwendal said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I think I saw one." Yuuri announced, turning around and leading them back down the road from which they came for another 45 minutes. Finally, finally they made it to the road Yuuri was talking about, which happened to be the same one Wolfram had taken.

"Hey, look!" Gunter said, pointing at a white piece of crinkled paper on the edge of the stream, Conrad dismounted and picked it up.

"It's from the castle, it was used as a food wrapping. There are also horse tracks here, not over a day old, but not fresh." He pointed in the direction the tracks were heading, "I can't guarantee it was Wolfram, but its the only thing we have to go on right now." When he had mounted again, they continued along the path before arriving to the town.

"Where is this?" Gwendal asked aloud as they entered the town.

"It's currently an off the grid human village." They heard from behind them, turning, they spotted Josak giving them that classic smile, "but I would have figured you'd already have known that."

"What?" Yuuri asked

"Well when I saw Lord Wolfram come through here, I figured you probably had some business here." He explained, scratching his head.

"Wolfram came through here?" Yuuri asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything of it. Why?"

"Wolfram ran away today right before lunch." Conrad explained.

"Oh, really? Ran away? I saw him leave town a few hours ago with some kids. You'd have to ask around to find out where they were going."

KKMKKMKKM

"Oh, the little blonde boy? Sure, he came through here, a real pretty little thing, he went with Hailey and Ebony up the mountain. Probably to their farm. Oh, no one really goes up there, so I'm afraid there ain't much help to be given on the way of How to get there, all we know is that it's up the mountain a ways, if you're planning on heading up there, I'd hurry along before it gets dark, it's awful easy to get lost in those trails." The woman they stopped told them, after thanking her, they began the way she had pointed.

"Maybe we should heed her warning and postpone, the sun is almost near setting." Gunter pointed out. They all looked back on the sky, which was slowly turning a bright orange.

"But we're so close! We can't stop now!" Yuuri protested.

"Shibuya, we don't even know if he's up there, and even if he is, what good will we do him by getting lost in the woods? Besides, some space won't do him any harm, it's not like those kids captured him, he went willingly." Murata reasoned, "Now, there's an inn over there, we can stay the night then go after him tomorrow when we all have clear heads and a plan." He pointed to a small inn and Yuuri sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, let's go." He finally said, turning his horse.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was stunned when they reached the top of the mountain, the temperature, which had been fairly warm at the base of the mountain, had dropped a considerable few degrees to where he felt the chill in his bones.<p>

"Achoo!" He looked up at Ebony, who was rubbing her nose.

"You've got some cold don't you?" He asked, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Its just a bit of a stopped up head and cough." She said, playing with a strand of hair.

"That you haven't been able to shake for three weeks." Hailey pointed out, his hands held up behind his head. "Well, here we are." He announced. In front of them lay a tranquil cottage and barn set in the middle of a open meadow surrounded by a ring of trees, a clear stream ran through the edge of the property, passing a garden and well.

"Its amazing." Wolfram stated in awe.

"Ebony, go on inside and get warm. Get dinner started. We'll be in in a little while." Hailey said, assisting her down from the horse. She nodded and began to go inside. Hailey took the reigns and lead the horse towards the barn. "You can go inside or come with me, or just wander. Don't really matter to us, but Ebony is bound to rope you into helping in the kitchen if ya head in there. Girls, ya know?" He said with a laugh.

"No, I don't actually, I'm the youngest of three brothers." He admitted.

"Ah, the youngest huh? I'm not really sure how that feels, being the oldest and all." He put the horse in the stable and gave it some water.

"How's that? Everyone's always comparing me to my older brothers, calling me a hothead and a spoiled brat." Hailey laughed.

"I guess I'm on the opposite spectrum, always tryin to set the perfect older brother example and stuff." They both laughed.

"The struggle is real huh?" They laughed again.

"Well, lets go." So they walked inside, still laughing.

* * *

><p>Yuuri sat looking out the window of the inn up into the mountains.<p>

"I wonder why Wolfram left." He said to no one in particular.

"Maybe he was fed up with something." Conrad said from the seat behind him.

"Fed up with something? Like what?" He asked turning around.

"I sure couldn't tell you. Was he acting odd before he left?" Conrad asked, closing the book he was reading.

"Weird? Uh, I don't guess so. He was just being Wolfram, you know?"

"Shows how observant you are your majesty." Conrad said with a smirk.

"Huh?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, you'd better get some sleep if you're so set on going to get him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, goodnight Conrad."

"Goodnight Yuuri."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter, second chapter! Finally done, hope you guys like it. Tell me if you did or didn't, tell me with a review. Repetition. Wow. Tell me if there is something you'd like to see, or if there is something I could do better. <strong>

**Have a nice day! B-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, remaining groggy for a moment before the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him.

"Wolfram!" He exclaimed, bolting up in bed and looking around. He found no Wolfram however, or Conrad for that matter. 'Oh, he's probably been up for hours already.' Yuuri thought, dressing quickly and hurrying out of the room to find the others eating breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Yuuri. I trust you slept well?" Conrad greeted him while Gwendal sipped his coffee. Murata gave him a small wave.

"Mornin' Shibuya!" He said cheekily. He smiled back.

"Good to see you all up and ready to go." He said, sitting down next to him.

"Hm, so I see you're still set on going after Wolfram today." Conrad observed with a small smile.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Yuuri took a defensive stance, his hands resting on his hips. The others just smiled.

"Then let's not waste any time." Conrad said.

* * *

><p>"Wolfram? Wolfram, wake up." A soft hand shook his shoulder gently, nothing like the harsh wake ups he usually got. He mumbled,but slowly opened his eyes. He was met by a still tired looking Ebony. Her long hair was pulling free from the bun she had put it in last night and framing her face and accenting her freckles, she hadn't even changed out of her night dress yet. He yawned loudly.<p>

"Good morning." He said, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning." She replied sweetly, giving him a smile.

"What time is it?" He asked, glancing around. The sun had just begun to peek over the top of the mountain, but it was muffled by the dark clouds shrouding the sky.

"Wake up time. Around 6." She told him, stepping away from the couch he was sleeping on to go sit at the one across from it. The inside of their cabin was as cost as the outside. Walking in, you instantly notice the six seater oak table place by the door and small, tidy kitchen to your left, a small office type area with a desk across on the right, and directly right was a bedroom which was Hailey's, across from that was a bedroom, and there were stairs leading to the loft where Ebony slept.

The living room had one blue couch that was pushed partially against the wall and and had the desk pressed against the other side. Another smaller tan couch was the opposite direction of that one and a fire place sat on the wall. Close to the fireplace was a red armchair and next that a stove followed by a white and blue chair. A door that led the backway out of the house was the final thing.

"Are you almost ready for breakfast? I'll start making it as soon as Hailey gets up, which should be right about," the door to Hailey's room slammed open, "now." She finished with a grin.

"Morning all!" Hailey said chiperly, already dressed for the day. "Say, Wolfman, ya wanna come help me with the morning chores? The faster they get done the faster we can eat!"

"Sure."Wolfram agreed, already dressed in the white undershirt and pants he had slept in. He got up and padded across the carpet to pull his boots on with Hailey, grabbing his sword along the way. Ebony, stood next to the support pole by the edge of the tan couch, looking every bit like the worried housewife.

"Be careful." She told them, watching them get ready to go.

"Always! We'll be back in before you know it." Hailey gave her a big grin, pulling Wolfram out the front door and into the crisp morning air.

"So what do you have to be careful of?" Wolfram asked as they walked down the porch steps and across the grass to the barn.

"Oh, she's always worried that some wild animal will attack me or some bad guy will kidnap me or the soldiers will come up and try to burn the barn down. Silly things. But I don't see why she's worryin if you're out here with that fine sword on your hip." He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not planning on anything happening, but I think if some bad guys really did come up the mountain, I'd be more concerned about making sure they didn't get to Ebony than saving you." They both laughed.

"Is that so? Well, guess I'll just have to hold my own!" They took care of the animals and got water from the well. Soon enough, they were making their way back inside.

"We're back!" Hailey called, opening the door for Wolfram with the water bucket.

"Ah! And just in time!" Ebony said from the stove," bacon is done."

* * *

><p>"Honestly Shibuya, I think I could have gone without doing this today." Murata complained as they made their way up the mountain.<p>

"The path here is wide enough for a carriage, how would anyone get lost?" Conrad asked, observing the landscape and the darkening clouds.

"Do you have any idea when we'll get there? It feels like we've been here forever!" Murata whined.

"We left right around 5, it's only been forty minutes. But we have no idea how much longer we still have to go." Gwendal told him grumpily.

"That sucks."

"Murata, could you please shut up?"

-around 20 minutes later-

"I swear, if you don't stop complaining, I'll come over there and rip your head off." Yuuri muttered darkly.

"Look! It's a clearing!" Conrad pointed out.

"Oh thank God!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God that was delicious. Well, who's ready to go chop firewood?" Hailey asked, looking pointedly at Wolfram who stood up.<p>

"Be careful you two." Ebony called, collecting the dishes from the table. Now dressed in a proper dress.

"Of course." Wolfram told her. Hailey was already gone. "Wait up!" He called, closing the door behind him. He ran after Hailey, who was walking with an axe over his shoulder. They walked to the chopping block, a pile of wood sitting next to it.

"Ever chopped wood before?" Hailey asked over his shoulder teasingly. Wolfram blushed.

"Well, uh, not exactly. I come from a pretty, um, well-to-do family should I say. I've never even made my own fire before." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Hailey looked shocked.

"Really? Well, I guess that would explain the fancy clothes you were wearin' when you got here. Not to mention that was a pretty fine horse." He grabbed a log and placed it standing up. Swinging the axe over his head, he brought it down with a definite _CRACK_. Wolfram sat down to watch, promising to try it later for himself.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

"What was that?" Gwendal asked.

"It sounded like someone splitting firewood." Conrad said, halting his horse. The others following in suit.

"Do you think its Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, eager to go see.

"Doubtful, the little brat has never even seen a log." Gunter said, Yuuri narrowed his eyes a little.

"Well, we won't find anything sitting around here, what do you say we go on up there and check it out?" Murata said, smiling.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Yuuri started his horse walking again, the others following. When they reached the clearing, they saw a boy with light brown hair setting up another log to split. Sitting on the ground near him was Wolfram. He was lacking his usual uniform, but his bright blonde hair made it obvious. A girl with the same colored hair in a long braid came out of the cabin with two glasses in her hand and walked toward them. None of them had spotted the group yet.

"It's Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed, catching the girl's attention. She dropped both of the glasses, screaming. Wolfram shot up, drawing his sword, the boy gripped the axe, both of them turning to them.

* * *

><p>"Would you boys like some water?" Ebony asked, walking out of the cabin with two glasses in her hands.<p>

"Sure, thanks." Hailey replied, setting up another log. Wolfram turned to look at her as she walked closer, suddenly, a look of terror crossed her face. She dropped the glasses, screaming, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. He shot up and drew his sword, whatever was there, it wasn't getting anywhere near her.

Turning, he saw the last thing he ever expected to see. Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and his Eminence. His jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?!" Hailey yelled, his axe at the ready. Yuuri hopped off his horse, Conrad following soon after.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, running towards him. That idiot, he wasn't even in his disguise, but here he was in human territory. He truly was a wimp. Wolfram raised his sword before Yuuri could get to him. Yuuri stopped in his tracks.

"Wolfram?"

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked angrily, tightening his grip on the sword, although knowing he could never possibly use it against Yuuri. The sight of the shocked and slightly hurt look on Yuuri's face sent his heart spiraling, tears threatening to spill.

"We apologize for entering without permission." Conrad said, addressing Hailey.

"Yeah, well what business you got up here?" He asked skeptically, glancing over to Wolfram then back to Ebony, who was standing, shocked, behind the blonde.

"We came up here to get you!" Yuuri said, talking more to Wolfram than Hailey.

"Yes, I'm sorry for bothering you, my younger brother made a rash decision and we came to retrieve him." Conrad explained.

"Well I'm sorry you've wasted your efforts." Wolfram lowered his sword, but didn't make any move to go with them. Hailey also reluctantly lowered his axe.

"Wasted our efforts? What are you talking about? We came up here to bring you back and you're going back!" Yuuri yelled.

"I don't think so, ya'll have thirty seconds to get off my lands before I chop you up." Hailey threatened.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri tried again. Wolfram's expression darkened.

"Goodbye Yuuri." He said, turning, Ebony took his hand in hers and together they began to walk towards the cabin.

"Five." Hailey counted, raising his axe again.

"Come Yuuri, he gave you his answer." Conrad placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, "we can't do anything for him now. If he comes back, it will be of his own choosing, not ours." Yuuri clenched his fists.

"Wolfram! Why did you leave!? Do you have any idea how much trouble we've gone through to find you? Just come home! How do you think Greta will feel?" Wolfram didn't turn around. He didn't stop. He just kept walking.

"Twenty five."

"We're leaving." Conrad told him, taking Yuuri's arm.

"We cant leave without him! Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, an update. I hope you guys like it. So, how do you want the next chapter to go? Leave me a review and tell me!<strong>

**Have a nice day! B-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that was a disaster." Yuuri slumped on the table.

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Conrad said, patting him on the back. They sat in the inn, Yuuri glumly stared at the tea they'd been served but no one felt like drinking.

"Why doesn't he just come back?" Yuuri mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for the scare Ebony." Wolfram apologized, watching her busy herself around the kitchen from the table. Hailey had insisted he stay in here while he finished with the firewood, despite his protests.<p>

"It's fine, I promise. Just when I saw all them men wearing those fancy uniforms with swords on their hips I thought they were here to take the farm or something. Then when that black headed boy started yelling your name...well, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, staring at his hands. She smiled and pinched his cheek before going back to the counter.

"Well, looks like they cleared out!" Hailey said as he burst through the door. Seeing Wolfram with his downcast face, his smile faded a little. "I guess you had some history there didn't ya?" He asked, getting a nod in return.

"They were my brothers and uh...fiancee." He told them, fiddling with his hair.

"Oh!" Ebony said, while Hailey nodded in understanding.

"You did have that runaway look about ya." Hailey said, earning a sheepish look. "But I guess it won't hurt us to have another pair of hands around for awhile." He finished with a huge grin.

Ebony squealed and threw her arms around Wolfram's neck without a thought. He laughed.

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>"Ok! Looks like we're just going to have to try again!" Yuuri exclaimed as he stood from the table.<p>

"Yuuri?" Conrad said from his spot at the table.

"Shibuya?" Murata mimicked, his head resting on his hand and a slight smirk gracing his features.

"We're going to have to try again!" Yuuri repeated, "sure he didn't come back this time, but we can't just give up!" He said surely. Gwendal pinches the bridge of his nose.

"With all due respect-"

"OH YOUR MAJESTY!" Gunter exclaimed, hugging Yuuri tightly, "such dedication! It warms my heart to see you so determined to get your fiance back!" He gushed in his special way.

"Ah! Gunter, you're crushing me! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Conrad smiled at their antics before glancing at Gwendal who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's the matter Gwendal? You don't want him back?" Conrad asked.

"That's not it at all!" Gwendal said defensively, "I'm just saying some time away from all of us to think would be good for the boy, that's all."

"It might help him get over his rebellious streak."Gunter said thoughtfully, his hand making its way to his chin.

"Rebellious streak or not, we need Wolfram, what about Greta and Lady Celi? And won't you guys miss him? He's your brother after all. What about his troops? He was in charge of their training, without him who is going to do it? You guys are way too busy all the time." Yuuri said in determination. Conrad had a hint of a smile, Gwendal held his usual scowl, Gunter has eyes of admiration, and of course Murata had his knowing smile.

"Well then, we'll go in the morning." Conrad finally agreed.

"Yes!" Yuuri cheered, "and so, operation get Wolfram back begins!"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, if I'm going to stay here there are going to be some changes." Wolfram declared as they were all sitting around the table.<p>

"Changes? Like what?" Hailey asked with a confused look.

"I'm going to start pulling my weight around here, wake me up when you get up and let me help with the chores, and don't be afraid to ask me to do something for you." He said, looking at Ebony, "before I came here I was in the military, so I can most definitely handle this." He said in determination. Hailey smirked at that and Ebony wore a large grin on her pale face.

"Well we don't have a problem with that do we?" Hailey said, turning to address his sister.

"Not at all! Having another big tough guy around to lift the heavy things won't bother me one bit, you stay as long as you like Wolfram." She said with a smile as she went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ebony." He called after her, getting a hum of acknowledgement.

"So what do you think those guys came up here for," Hailey asked sipping a glass of water, "I mean other than to bring you back of course, hardly anyone but us ever comes up here." Wolfram scratched the back of his head in a mix of embarrassment and concern.

"I don't really know what they were thinking to be honest, I didn't even expect them to notice I was gone in the first place, much less come after me like that the very next day." He mumbled.

"What made you run away, you said you were in the military from a well-to-do family so what made you want to leave?" He asked.

"I was tired of the way they all treated me, I'm not gonna lie, I was a brat in my younger years, but even as I grew up and matured they refused to stop seeing me as the annoying younger brother who always has to get his way all the time, they always made it seem like I was such a bother, even if I wasn't even doing anything. They didn't need me there and I can tell when I'm not wanted so I just decided to leave and find a place where I belong." He explained in a sad tone that quickly got filled with strength and determination. Hailey smiled at him.

"That sounds rough buddy, up here there aren't that many people to judge you, that's what I like about it so much, whenever we go into the village I can practically feel their eyes on me, 'there's the mountain kids with no parents, I hear the older brother has to do everything because the younger sister is sick' when that's just not true, sure, Ebony is frail and gets sick easily, but she does more around here than I could ever do, she cooks and cleans and sews and keeps up with bills, without her I'm sure I would have starved to death already, I can't cook to save my life." They both laughed and continued talking for a while longer before Ebony came back over to them.

"Hey guys, when we were in town yesterday I forgot to pick up some bread from the shop, I need it for dinner tonight so can you two hurry and go get it before it gets dark?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll hurry." Wolfram said before both boys stood and pulled on their boots. Ebony followed them out and stood on the porch as they started off down the trail.

"Be careful and hurry back ya hear?" She called to them, they yelled back their oks and waved before heading on, the sun was still rather high in the sky but they didn't doddle and hurried down the mountain.

"I had really hoped I wouldn't have to go back for at least another week." Hailey grumbled when they reached the base of the trail and saw all the people bustling around the town, "Ebony loves coming down and talking to all the people but she doesn't have the stamina to make the trip too often so we come buy a week's supplies at a time." He explained as they walked into the bakery.

"I'm sure it must be hard for her to be cooped up all the time, I remember when I was younger my mother loved to take me shopping in the village, but as I got older she got too busy." Wolfram said, leaving out the part that she got too busy with ruling the kingdom as they paid for the bread. "Lets head back up, knowing Ebony she'll worry herself sick if we take too long." Hailey laughed and agreed and they were almost to the trail and safety when they heard-

"WOLFRAM!"

* * *

><p>"Don't be so down Yuuri, morning will come before you know it and you and I will go alone and attempt to talk to him." Conrad said as he watched Yuuri paced back and forth inside their room at the inn.<p>

"But what if he doesn't want to talk? What if that guy kicks us out again? Who even was that guy?" Yuuri muttered as he started biting on his thumb while pacing even faster. **(Are we sensing jealousy? Sorry I just had to say that :D) **

"Well pacing isn't going to make anything better, do you want to go for a walk so maybe you can sleep tonight?" Conrad asked with slight amusement in his voice, cleverly hidden with concern.

"-sigh- Ok"

They walked out of the inn with Conrad talking about random things while Yuuri's eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for the familiar blonde head of hair walking around. He almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but when he blinked and rubbed his eyes and still saw a bob of blond hair resting on a slender pale neck disappearing into a clean white shirt. There was only one person with hair like that.

His eyes followed as Wolfram walked with the brown haired boy in the direction of the mountain, as they neared it his feet shot into action before he could even think about it and he was running towards them, 'I can't let him get away again'

"WOLFRAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there we go, I hope you guys like it, I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took so long, my tablet broke an I forgot my password and I was finally able to type this on my mom's computer so I'll try to update more.<strong>

**Tell me what you thought! I love to hear what you guys liked and what you think I could do better. Tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter, should Wolfram go back with Yuuri or stay with Hailey and Ebony? Is Yuuri right to be jealous of Hailey? Why is Conrad so calm about this whole thing? You tell me!**

Have a nice day! B-)


End file.
